


Sasquatch and Hedgehog

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson cannot stand his new neighbor, Harry Styles. Until an unusual turn of events leads him to have to stay at Harry's apartment for a while. Arguing, baking, and kissing ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasquatch and Hedgehog

Louis Tomlinson was laying on a lounge chair on a yacht. A very handsome cabana boy was feeding him gummy worms. The gentle breeze lapped at his hair. This was certainly the life. The sun was warm. The air was salty. The cabana boy was gorgeous…Elvis was blaring. Wait, what? Elvis…

“A little more bite, a little less bark; a little less fight, a little more spark…”

What the hell?

Louis blinked. Suddenly he was back in his bedroom. All dreams of yachts and cabana boys had been tossed out the window. Instead, he was lying in bed in his flat in New York. It was still dark outside. Louis turned to glance at his clock on his night stand. 5:45am.

“Satisfy me baby…”

What the fuck?

It took Louis a moment to realize that the music was coming from the apartment next to his. He recalled yesterday he’d seen some boxes outside the door - a new neighbor had moved in. He’d hoped he’d be as quiet would keep to himself as his last neighbor. Looks like that wasn’t going to be the case…

“A little less conversation, a little more action please…”

Louis groaned and rolled off his bed. He slid his feet into his house slippers and padded across the apartment to his front door. He paused, wondering what exactly he was doing. Of course, he was going to yell at this obnoxious new neighbor. He was going to drag his ass to hell for disrupting his sleep. But Louis looked down and realized he was just in slippers and boxers. He debated throwing on a robe…

“Close your mouth and open up your heart baby and satisfy me…”

Nope. There’d be no time for searching for his robe. Louis was pissed. His sleep was quite precious to him. And apparently this neighbor had no care or concern for those around him. Louis knocked on the door and waited. The music was blaring. Who the fuck played music at 5:45am, anyway?

Finally the door opened and Louis’ mouth dropped open. Standing there was the most attractive boy. He was in pajama pants and a white v-neck. He was tall. So tall. Louis felt a little ridiculous standing in front of him. His eyes were piercingly green and his lips...why were they so red and plump? Louis felt a little dizzy.

“Yeah?”

“What?”

“You...knocked on my door?” The boy leaned against the door frame, obviously amused.

“Oh, right,” Louis’ cheeks stung with embarrassment. That only made him angrier, and suddenly he recalled why he was there, “Um...might I ask you what time it is?”

“Uh...almost six?” The boy guessed.

“You’d be correct,” Louis folded his arms over his chest, “Now then, can you tell me who in their right might blares music at 6am? I mean honestly, have you no concern for your neighbors? It’s fucking insane is what it is!”

“Sorry,” the boy blushed and Louis had to struggle to keep his focus, “I didn’t realize it was so loud. I’ll turn it down.”

“Why are you awake now anyway?”

“Early shift at the bakery,” the boy explained, “I need to be there by 6:45. It’s such an early rise, sometimes I like to play music to wake myself up.”

“Well that’s fine and dandy as long as it doesn’t wake everyone else on the planet up as well!” 

“Again,” the boy apologized, “I am sorry. I’ll try to keep it down.”

“Whatever,” Louis muttered, “If you wake me up again and interrupt my beauty sleep, I’m going to file a complaint against you. Some of us don’t wake up until noon, you know, pal.”

“Noon?” The boy raised an eyebrow.

“Just...keep it down,” Louis rolled his eyes and headed back to his own apartment. 

Why did his annoying neighbor have to be so attractive? It should be a fucking crime to be annoying and attractive all at the same time, Louis decided as he plopped back into his bed. He glanced at the clock again. It was now even closer to 6am. At least he had nowhere to be that day - the only real upside of unemployment Louis could think of.

But if he wanted to find employment, he needed his beauty rest. The life of an actor, and all that. Louis settled back into a comfortable position. His pillow felt like a cloud in heaven and the AC was just chilly enough to make his blankets feel divine. 

A loud crash from the apartment next door startled him. He jumped up, losing his comfortable position, and glared at the wall behind his head. Now what?

Louis pounded on the wall.

His neighbor pounded back.

“Will you shut the hell up!” Louis shouted.

“Why don’t you?” His neighbor shouted back.

“I’ll come over and make the both of you shut the fuck up!” Someone else shouted from across the hall. Both Louis and the new neighbor shut up. 

Louis groaned and attempted to nestle back into bed. But now the sounds of clinking kept him awake. What the fuck was going on in there? Curious, Louis hopped out of bed yet again, and padded to his neighbor’s. He knocked on the door again. When it opened, the boy was biting his lip. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, sheepishly.

“What the hell are you doing in there?” Louis demanded. 

“Well, I sort of...I tripped over a box. I haven’t had a chance to put everything away yet. And it was a box of pots and pans,” the boy opened the door wider revealing a toppled over cardboard box, and pots and pans scattered around the entryway, “Sorry.”

“Oh my God,” Louis pinched the bridge of his nose, “You’re quite impossible, aren’t you?”

“Could you help me?” The boy blushed slightly and Louis cursed him for it, “I have to be at work soon and this is a mess…”

“Oh,” Louis beamed, “You’re asking me if I’d be courteous and helpful of my neighbor? Yeah...I don’t think so.” 

He turned and headed back to his apartment, feeling slightly guilty. But he was annoyed and lacking sleep, so his mood wasn’t exactly the cheeriest. Finally, he slumped back into bed. The final noise from next door was the door clicking shut. His neighbor was gone for the day. Louis breathed a sigh of relief and fell asleep.

When he awoke, it was about 2pm. And he was in a better mood. He fixed himself some tea and a bowl of Cocoa Pops. While munching on his “breakfast” Louis hatched a plan. He decided tonight he’d give that new neighbor a taste of his own medicine. Some people just couldn’t be reasoned with, and Louis wasn’t going to forgo another cabana boy dream on account of discourteous neighbors. 

Louis was almost giddy as he waited. He knew the neighbor got up early, so he probably went to bed early as well. At 10pm, Louis enacted his plan. He plugged his iPhone into the speaker set on his night stand. Scrolling through his songs, he found the perfect one. He covered a giggle with a tiny fist as he pressed PLAY.

Harry Styles had just gotten into bed for the night. He lit his favorite scented candles - cinnamon and vanilla - and was just putting on his sleep sounds when all of a sudden from the apartment next door…

“I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE…”

Harry facepalmed. This was surreal. This could not be happening. No way was his neighbor that immature to pull something like this…

“EVEN THE JEANS SHE’S WEARING, I’M HOOKED AND I CAN’T STOP STARING…”

Okay. His music had not been that loud. Had it? Harry decided just to let ride it out. If he didn’t go over there and encourage him, his neighbor would grow bored. Surely with someone with such little maturity also had a small attention span. He’d get bored and Harry would get to go to sleep. He just had to give it a minute.

A minute turned into three other equally obnoxious songs, and Harry had finally had enough. He flung on his robe and headed out to his neighbor’s door. He pounded on it angrily.

“May I help you?” Louis asked politely. The Macarena blaring from inside his apartment.

“Yes, yes you can,” Harry put his hands on his hips and tried to ignore how gorgeously blue his neighbor’s eyes were, “You can turn down that horrible music.”

“Ah, so it’s okay for you to be loud and annoying but not me?” 

“Oh my God,” Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, “I said I was sorry. I didn’t know I’d been so loud. I’ll keep it down, I promise. Now can you please turn that down? I have to be up early as you know…”

“Shh, this is the best part!” Harry gasped, not believing he’d actually been ‘shhh’d’ “EHHHH MACARENA!”

“Oh my God. You’re mental,” Harry backed up slightly, “Completely looney.”

“I blame lack of sleep,” His neighbor actually winked.

Harry’s jaw fell lax. Why, oh why did he have to be so damn attractive? It was almost impossible to stay mad at him. And now there he was, shaking his curvy hips to The Macarena...it was unbelievable.

“Are you going to stand there all night?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow.

“N-no,” Harry backed up and headed back to his apartment, defeated.

As soon as the door shut, Louis collapsed into a fit of giggles. Oh God, that’d been so worth it! The look on his neighbor’s face...priceless! 

Louis finally decided to get some sleep though, and turned off his music and got into bed. When he did wake, it was 10am and he’d gotten a full night of sleep. No interruptions or strange noises. He got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he turned on the tap, a loud banging came from the apartment next door. Louis’ face turned red.

He yanked the towel off the rack and wiped the toothpaste foam from his mouth and rushed over to his neighbor’s. He pounded on the door.

“Sorry!” His neighbor smiled innocently, fucking dimples showing, “There’s a bug,” he held up a frying pan.

“A bug,” Louis asked, flatly.

“Mmhmm.”

“Like I’m supposed to believe that. You’re being an obnoxious little brat again and you know it,” his eyes narrowed into slits, “Why aren’t you at the bakery?”

“They called this morning and said I didn’t have to come in. So I have the whooole day off.”

“Lucky me,” Louis grumbled, “Just use a newspaper or something to get that ‘bug.’”

“But a frying pan is much more efficient,” Harry grinned, “and louder,” he said under his breath.

Louis raised a threatening finger, “You are such a little....erg! You piss me off to no end!”

“Oh, go do The Macarena!” Harry rolled his eyes.

“I hate you,” Louis scowled, “I wish you’d never moved in here. It was actually nice before you decided to set up your little shop of LOUD NOISES!”

“The first time was an accident. The rest was just to get this reaction,” Harry laughed. It was a deep laugh and Louis had to remind himself to be pissed and not attracted. 

“Fuck you,” Louis spat out.

“That an offer?” Harry raised a brow.

“Hell no! I don’t screw annoying, little baby-faced brats!”

“Too bad.”

“You’re fucking impossible.”

“So are you.”

“Like, I really cannot stand you!”

“Same to you, pal.”

“I’m not your ‘pal.’”

“Fine, then.”

“Just...keep it down!”

“Whatever you say.”

Louis let out an animalistic growl and turned on his heel to head back home. As soon as he opened his door he froze. There was water on the floor. No. No. No. No. Fuck!

Louis hurried to the bathroom. The sink was flooding. The fucking sink was fucking flooding. Louis ran a hand through his hair as he thought for a moment how this could have happened. And then it hit him. When his neighbor was banging around killing ‘bugs’ he’d grabbed the towel to wipe his mouth. The towel knocked over the soap despenser. The soap depenser closed the drain of the sink. And Louis had been so pissed off, he had forgotten to turn off the tap.

Now, his bathroom was under an inch of water. Fuck!

He finally turned off the tap and stood there in the middle of his little pond. His neighbor was going to have to pay for this!

\--

“Well, Mr. Tomlinson,” Liam, the maintence guy wiped his brow, “unfortunately, you’re going to have to vacate this apartment for a few days. We’re going to have to air out the room and then check to see if there’s any mold damage.”

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

“Wish I was,” Liam shrugged, “Do you have a friend or family you could stay with.”

An evil smile broke out onto Louis’ face, “I think I know just the person.”

Harry was enjoying his day off. He’d made banana pancakes and was about to light some candles and have himself a Mario Kart day. All of a sudden, there was a knock on his front door. He had half a guess who it could be. Rolling his eyes, he pushed himself up off the sofa and headed to the door. When he opened it, he found his neighbor standing there with a suitcase.

“What’s this?” Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“You flooded my bathroom and I have to vacate my apartment for a few days. So, I’m your house guest for the time being. Considering it is your fault, and all.”

“Excuse me?”

“When I came to yell at you for banging around like a lunatic, I left my sink on and the bathroom flooded.”

“So...that’s my fault?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re staying here then?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then.”

Louis was surprised. He hadn’t expected that sort of response. And certainly not what followed -

“I’m Harry. I just made banana pancakes but there’s some left over on the counter there. Just about to settle in for some Mario Kart.”

“Mario Kart?” Louis’ eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

“I take it you’re a fan?” Harry grinned, “Come join me, uh…”

“Louis.”

“Louis,” Harry tasted the name, “Come on! Unless you’re scared of getting your ass beat!”

So they spent the afternoon playing Mario Kart and laughing and talking like they’d been best friends their whole lives. Harry showed off his tattoos and Louis eagerly shared his as well. They talked about music tastes and favorite movies and favorite food. It seemed as though they were desperate with each question to get to know the other better.

Louis was totally smitten. He found himself giggling a lot more than usual. And blushing. And he couldn’t stop staring at those green eyes and those damned dimples. God, this Harry was gorgeous! Louis had never seen anyone with such striking appearance. Those green eyes were like emeralds and he found himself quickly becoming fascinated with this boy.

As the time ticked on, more questions were asked and Mario Kart had long been forgotten. They were now lounging on the couch. Louis had his legs spread across Harry’s lap as if it was an everyday occurrence for him to do so. And Harry softly rested his hands on Louis’ knees as if he’d done it a million times before.

“I’m sorry for being a bit of an arse to you,” Louis said. Apologies weren’t really his thing. Dragging people to hell was. But apologizing for it after? Not so much.

“Same,” Harry nodded thoughtfully, “I wasn’t very courteous of you with my loud music.”

“And I didn’t exactly smooth things over with how I chose to react.”

“Are you really going to stay here for a few days?” Harry asked, and Louis swore he saw a glimmer of excitement in those emeralds.

“Well, I’ll be kind enough to at least ask if that’s okay with you first before I make any definite plans.”

“It’s more than okay,” Harry answered, a soft blush forming on his cheeks. Louis’ head felt swimmy. This was unreal. This stuff happened in movies, not in real life. Meeting your new neighbor and falling so hard and so fast...and to think the feeling could be mutual? Louis bit his lower lip, trying to remind himself not to get too worked up.

“Are you sure?”

“More than sure,” Harry emphasized, “It’ll be fun. I’ve never had a sleepover before. We can do face masks and watch romantic movies and bake cookies…”

Louis quirked a bemused eyebrow at how adorable Harry was, “I don’t do face masks,” Louis remarked, “Or romantic movies.”

“If you’re going to be my houseguest for a few nights you will,” Harry grinned.

And so that’s how Louis found himself a few hours later rolling out cookie dough. Harry kept scolding him for trying to eat the dough, and slapping his hand out of the bowl. Which only made Louis do it even more. And then an evil thought entered his head. He reached over to the sack of flour and dipped his hand in. And a second later, Harry found a handful of flour splattering his face.

“Louis!” He coughed, brushing flour out of his eyes, “You’re a dead man!”

“You have to catch me first,” Louis laughed, racing towards the living room. He realized then he had nowhere to go really, trapped inside Harry’s apartment. In that brief moment of thought, Harry tackled him to the ground. He was now lying on top of him and Louis chuckled nervously at how close they were.

“Got you,” Harry smirked, not really sure where to go from there, but not quite ready to let Louis up yet.

“Only because you’re like...sasquatch,” Louis was giggling now.

“Sasquatch?” Harry looked offended, “If I’m sasquatch...you’re a...a...hedgehog.”

“Hedgehog?” Louis raised an eyebrow. That was a new one.

“Because you’re small...and cute…” Harry blushed, still having the upperhand. 

Louis shifted slightly under him, “Five nine is not that small,” Louis pouted.

“You are NOT five nine by any means, little one,” Harry grinned.

Louis pouted even more, struggling to try to get the upper hand here. He wasn’t used to being pinned under adorably sexy baby-faced boys - a thing he had no idea even existed prior to meeting Harry.

“I am!”

“Whatever you say, love,” Harry promptly leaned in and kissed him. As if he’d done it a thousand times before. As if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do. As if kissing Louis just made sense. 

“Wow,” Louis said as they broke apart.

“Sorry,” Harry blushed furiously, “I don’t know where that came from. I swear I don’t just go around kissing random guys. Not that you’re a random guy...by any means...um…”

“Darling,” Louis chuckled, “it’s fine. Better than fine. Do it again.”

Harry kissed him again. Louis felt completely lost inside the kiss. This was crazy. They’d just met. Could two people really feel so natural together after having just met? It was unreal. It was as if they’d known each other for decades.

“How is this posible?” Louis asked.

“Hmm” Harry hummed.

“To feel like I’ve known you forever, and that this is the most natural thing in the world?”

“I have no idea,” Harry sat up and offered Louis a hand, “It’s strange. To think I couldn’t stand you just a few hours ago. You and your stupid Macarena!”

“Don’t diss the Macarena,” Louis chuckled, “Or I will never be able to forgive you.”

“We should check on the cookies,” Harry reminded him.

“Right,” Louis sat up, “Cookies.”

“Or…” a glint sparkled in Harry’s eyes, “...the cookies can wait?”

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him back down, “Cookies can wait.”


End file.
